


lovespot

by pepsipink



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cardiophilia, Heartbeat Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsipink/pseuds/pepsipink
Summary: Prompto accidentally stumbles upon one of Noctis's kinks and convinces him to try it out.





	lovespot

**Author's Note:**

> ive seen this on the kinkmeme a few times lol? it's a good kink. hard to write about? i tried my best.
> 
> prompto's a transman in this but what else is new.

“Why do you own _this_?” 

Noctis is sort of floored.

He never really tried _too_ hard to keep the things he didn’t want to be found too hidden. Keeping it tucked in a drawer, or packed in a corner was good enough. He had his own apartment, so there really wasn’t any need. His toys weren’t kept in plain sight, but they were in a place that was easy enough for him to access, while still being too much of an effort for anybody to go searching in.

Granted, the location of his toys were known by his lovers – as he had the tendency to whip it out mid-bang. This wasn’t really a sex toy, though. It was something he had for himself, by himself.

It was… a bit embarrassing for him to admit. It was something he used on lonely nights when he needed a good orgasm, yet getting himself to use it always required some internal monologue, as if he was ashamed of his somewhat obscure kink. He didn’t tell people about it – he was too afraid. None of his lovers had a goddamn clue, and he was honestly planning on keeping it that way.

But here he was, staring at Prompto who held his heavy weighed stethoscope in his hands.

“Uh.” He’s stone still, clutching onto his bedsheets. “I dunno? I’ve never seen it before.”

“You sure? Man, is it real?” Prompto fiddles with it, plucking the headpiece into his ears, tapping on the metal bell like an idiot, shocked when he’s greeted with an obnoxiously loud noise ringing through his skull. “Agh!”

“It’s… real.”

“Thought you’ve never seen it before. It’s not weird or anything. Kinda cool.”

Noctis watches as Prompto places the bell to his chest, his mouth dry. He breathes in and out, and Noctis finds himself getting anxious, shifting around uncomfortably in bed. Prompto was just supposed to be finding a pair of pants to sleep in – but a bit of rummaging through his closet and he fucking finds this shit hiding in plain sight. He kind of wants to die, especially when he sees Prompto’s eyes light up once he finally hears his heart, and it turns Noctis on _immensely_.

“That’s wild!” He winces, realizing that yelling when he has the ear pieces in is a terrible idea.

“Prom, c’mon. Like, I’m tired and if we’re gonna bang I wanna do it now before I pass out.”

He knows he’s desperately trying to get Prompto to put the damn thing down, before it gets dangerous. He’s panicking – he doesn’t want this to go where he thinks it’s going, because it’s going to be so fucking embarrassing, and this was something he was fine with keeping to himself. But Prompto ignores him completely, bouncing opposite to Noctis on the mattress.

He doesn’t want to explain, or face this as a reality. It doesn’t matter if when he touches himself with this thing, he always thinks about Prompto being there, and telling him how fast his heart is beating, and how he can tell how turned on he is from it. It doesn’t have to be real – he can keep fantasizing. It’s _enough_ for him.

“Can I hear yours?”

Noctis almost instinctively pushes himself back to the headboard, trying to discourage Prompto from trying at all. He knows that if he tells Prompto; no, he’s uncomfortable, that he’ll listen – but the words don’t leave his mouth. His heart is _racing_ – he’s so goddamn nervous, but something is eating away at him, telling him that he _should_ be exploring his interests like this. It’s healthy to tell your lover the things that you’re into – it’ll make you closer.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels the cool metal piece against his chest, and it takes every bit of self control for him to _not_ shove Prompto off the bed and across the room.

But he doesn’t – and he just stares at Prompto, watching his eyes widen when his heartbeat registers in his ears and it is _absolutely_ fucking racing.

“Uh – are you, like, okay?” Prompto asks, keeping his palm still against the steth. “It’s… so fast.”

He’s practically soaked when Prompto opens his stupid mouth, and he feels his heart kick up in speed even more. Noctis kind of knocks Prompto’s hand away from him, letting the bell swing loosely in between their bodies. Prompto is visibly taken aback from his action, but he’s more confused than offended and now Noctis is even _more_ embarrassed and he’s going to have to explain himself.

“I’m sorry I just – I don’t…” He stumbles over his words, “I can’t explain…”

“You don’t gotta! Sorry, Noct. I didn’t wanna make you uncomfortable or anything.” The blond smiles sheepishly, removing the earpiece, placing it around his neck as if to imitate the thing doctors do. “You wanna put it away, where I _wont_ be able to find it?”

“Wait – Prompto – I…”

Noctis takes a deep breath, head tilted down.

“There’s no easy way to say this shit, so like. I have that because it’s like… it’s a sex thing.”

“A sex thing?”

“Yeah. I use it when nobody’s around and I gotta get off. So like – it kind of pushed a button when I saw you take it and… fuck, I’m sorry it’s so weird. We don’t gotta talk about it.”

“Wait no, c’mon. It’s like a kink? You think… heartbeats are sexy?”

“It’s… hard to explain. It’s like a control thing. When I’m climaxing, and it’s just… _pounding_ , and I feel like I’m gonna pass out.”

Prompto stares at him, and Noctis feels like he can’t read his expression, which is terrifying.

“I-It’s just? I… it’s really hot… I guess? I… sorry. Let’s just go to sleep.”

“Wait – no! I’m sorry! I’m listening. I’ve just never heard of this kind of thing before, I guess. You make it sound appealing, though?”

“I-I’ve never… tried it with someone else. So I was just – it makes me so fucking nervous.”

“Do you wanna?” His boyfriend asks, grasping onto the medical tool tightly. “I mean – I totally want to if you do.”

“N-No. I… I want us to do something we both enjoy. Not just my weird, obscure fetish.”

“ _Noooct_. C’mon. I’m cool with it! And like, if it’s something you really want to do, then I will!” He’s enthusiastic about it now, inching closer to his boyfriend. “Just tell me what you want. If it makes you happy, then it’ll make me happy. And fuck, maybe I’ll be into it too. Don’t knock it till you try it, yeah?”

Noctis stares at his boyfriend, deep in thought.

He knows he wants this, and he knows that he’ll be _really_ into it once they get going. Prompto is being so good to him, trying his very best to make Noctis happy, and like, if Prompto _does_ get into it, then it opens a whole new door for them.

Prompto leans in, pressing his lips to Noctis’s, kissing him gently.

“We’ll take it slow, yeah?”

Noctis closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. He keeps his forehead pressed against Prompto’s, hands resting on his boyfriend’s hips. This was going to be good for them, and it would fulfill all of his wildest fantasies in one go. This was something he never thought he would get, and here Prompto was, offering it to him without a second thought.

He freezes when he feels the cold metal bell pressed against his chest again, Prompto’s hand having traveled up Noctis’s shirt, against his bare skin this time. He keeps his eyes closed tight, tensing up when Prompto laughs, another kiss to the lips kicks his pulse up in speed.

“Relax. It’s cute when you’re nervous, but you’re like, wigging the hell out.”

“I-I can’t help it. Ah – “

“What do you want? You like being listened to? Or vice versa?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never done this shit before.”

“I kinda like having you like this.”

Prompto pushes Noctis back against the headboard, and he climbs on top of him. He presses the steth into numerous parts of his chest, smiling wider every goddamned time.

Noct can’t help but make some sad, pathetic noise of yearning, his hand loosely covering his mouth in an attempt to silence himself. He sinks into the pillows, letting Prompto take control. The nervousness is starting to fade, and the excitement is beginning to overwhelm him – he’s _throbbing_ in his pants, watching, feeling as Prompto explores his body, his heart involuntarily reacting to all of it.

“Tell me?” Noct manages to squeak out, “Is it a lot?”

“It’s racing, but I’m sure you can feel that.”

His eyes nearly roll to the back of his skull.

“Just having someone listen turns you on?” He asks as if it wasn’t completely obvious. “Shit, Noct.”

He’s taken to rolling his junk in the palm of his hand, through the fabric of his sweats. Prompto stays still, still enthralled by the effect all of this is having on his boyfriend’s body, listening to his heart pound through the ear piece.

Prompto was _all_ about making sure his partner was having a good time, and in this case, he was too focused on Noctis to even really care about getting himself off. This is something that Noct was _super_ into and never got the chance to explore, and though this was the last thing that Prompto would’ve guessed Noctis was turned on by, he’s all in.

He’s got his free hand hooked on his boyfriend’s pants, tugging them down while he keeps the steth in place in the center of Noct’s chest. He can see how hard he is already, watching Noctis try to get himself free.

“You’re so frantic.” He laughs, “ _Relax_ , babe. I’m gonna touch you, okay?”

“ _Please_!” Noctis gasps, running his hands through his hair once Prompto pushes him away. “Sorry – I just – “

“It’s fine. This is super hot.” Prompto leans in, wrapping his fist around Noct’s erection. He presses his lips to Noctis’s jawline, kissing him ever so gently as he starts jerking him off using his hand.

Noct’s heart pounding in his ears was a sensation that he’d be reeling about. There was something about it that was just so intimate, as if his boyfriend was exposing his most vulnerable feature to him. As if his heart was literally in his hands – he’s in control, and holy _hell_ was that an honor, if not a concept he was entirely able to get behind.

He focuses on Noctis’s face, watching his expression tense up as Prompto pleasures him. His chest heaves, an arm draped across his face as he tries to hide himself in the thick sleeve of his sweatshirt.

“I love this, Noct.” He keeps a distance from his partner, wanting to keep a full view of everything that was going on in front of him. “It’s _racing_ – I didn’t think it could get any faster, but it is.”

He feels Noctis exhale, and he can hear his heart skip a beat. It invokes something in Prompto that he never knew he had, and despite being purely on the giving end of their endeavor, he’s _wet_. He feels pre-come leak from the tip of Noctis’s erection, and it gets him even more excited. He wants to keep jerking him off to get his pulse up, he wants to hear the effect this has on Noctis’s body.

He wants to know what it’s like when Noctis _comes_.

“Your heart’s fantastic.” He finds himself breathless, leaning in to press a kiss to Noctis’s lips. His boyfriend can hardly find the words to communicate, opting to wrap both of his arms around his neck instead. “C’mon – listen.”

Prompto removes the piece from his ears and places it on Noctis instead, watching as blue eyes widen.

“ _So_ fast.” He hums, “I can feel it pounding against my hand.”

“Prompto – ah – this is too much!” He feels that uncomfortable warmth in his lower belly, the sensation that lets him know that he’s close, he’s so close and he can’t take much more of it. It thumps so loudly in his ears, and he kind of thinks that it’s going to explode, as if he hasn’t been here before.

It felt different with Prompto being here to police the situation – it was a lot when Prompto was the one listening, but now that his boyfriend switched the situation on him, and he was listening to his heart react to his lover getting him off. His vision was already going white, and he hardly knew what to do about it.

His cock throbs heavily with every beat, and Prompto keeps up rhythm with so much goddamn skill. He doesn’t falter, and the fucking look on his face is driving him absolutely crazy.

“I want you to hear yourself come.” Prompto says, which nearly drives Noctis to come right there and then, but then the blonde shoves his face into Noctis’s chest, hand pressed firmly in the center, ear positioned over his breast. “It feels like it’s gonna burst. _Fuck_.”

“S’not fair… I get off… and you don’t get to?” Noctis manages to choke out, “ _God_ that feels good!”

He hears Prompto laugh through the deafening sound of his heart pounding in his ears, and it almost eases his worries. He still feels so goddamned embarrassed by it, but Prompto seems to be enjoying every goddamn moment. His shirt is hiked up uncomfortably to his chin, and Prompto’s blonde hair tickles at his bare skin.

“Don’t worry about me, babe.” He says, “Just come – I wanna hear what it sounds like.”

Noctis cries out, fingers threading through his hair. His heart picks up in it’s pace, and it skips every so often making him feel like he’s going to black out. Prompto keeps the bell positioned firmly, his other hand put to use as he tries to get his boyfriend off. He feels so overstimulated, but it’s in the best way possible. He can’t think straight with the pounding in his ears, with Prompto rehashing everything he’s feeling, and hearing with his face pressed into Noctis’s chest.

“You’re amazing.” Prompto whispers, “It’s racing, and it’s all because of me, yeah?”

He keeps his eyes closed, letting himself get absorbed in it all. The rhythmic thumping in his ears is nearly in sync with Prompto’s thrusting. He’s so close, _so_ close and it was true – had Prompto not been here, it would’ve just been another night. But he was helping him explore this, and it was driving him crazier than he’d thought it would.

It’s nearly unbearable, his stomach feels so tight. His heart has never pounded this loudly when he was by himself, it never beat so _fast_.

“P-Prom, I can’t – I’m coming, I’m gonna - !”

“Yeah? Go ahead – I can hear how excited you are.” His boyfriend hums, thumb gently gliding over the tip of his erection, “It’s really hammering in there – how incredible!”

He moans aloud, back arching while Prompto shoves his face even more into Noctis’s chest, trying to be attentive. Feeling his heart pumping, giving Prompto nearly full control of his body – it’s so much. His boyfriend isn’t letting up, determined to get Noct to climax.

He comes so suddenly, letting go directly into Prompto’s hand. Prompto halters his motions, eyes closed as he takes in the moment, listening to Noctis’s heart race beneath his skin. It pounds so furiously as Noctis tries to catch his breath, taking in his orgasm for everything it was worth. It wouldn’t have been the first time he had gotten off while listening to his heart, but having Prompto there made it feel much more real.

He listens to his heart slow down after his high, coming from the frantic, needy pounding to a much more gentle, soft reassuring thump. He falls limp into the bed, taking deep breaths, his hand moving to run through Prompto’s feathery blonde hair.

They stay still for a moment, basking in the afterglow of Noctis’s orgasm.

“That was wild.” Prompto speaks up, finally. He lifts his head, and pushes himself up and off of Noctis. He gently removes the stethoscope from Noctis’s ears, setting it to the side. “But I… liked it. It was really hot.”

“Ugh… I thought I was going to pass out.”

“Yeah. Sounded like it.”

Noctis tugs his shirt down, turning his gaze away from Prompto.

After all was said and done, he felt… validated. Prompto gave him what he’d been wanting for such a long time, but there was still that weird sense of shame that was racing through his mind.

“You didn’t have to do that for me.” Noctis mumbles, “I mean – you didn’t get anything out of it. It’s fine… if I just keep it to myself, yunno.”

Prompto can’t help but frown, plopping down onto the mattress by Noctis’s side. He props himself up with one elbow, allowing his free hand to rest on top of his boyfriend’s chest. No, he didn’t quite have a sexual fascination with the heart like Noctis apparently did, but it wasn’t as though he didn't enjoy himself. They were fairly vanilla when it came to their sex life, but they were so obsessed with mutual satisfaction that _maybe_ they didn’t really get to explore all that much.

He scrunches his nose, unhappy with Noct’s embarrassment regarding the subject.

“Are we speaking the same language here? I enjoyed myself! It was different, sure, but I _totally_ wanna do it again.” Prompto pouts, “Next time you can listen to mine, yeah?”

Noctis shifts his focus back to his boyfriend, cheeks tinged red.

“M-maybe I can get another steth… I mean, if you’re up to it.”

“Ah, there you go.” Prompto presses a kiss to Noctis’s cheek, “Hope you know that this opens _all_ sorts of opportunities for us, right?”

His enthusiasm makes Noctis smile, and he thinks that maybe this isn’t so bad.

“Next time I’ll fuck you properly. Consider this a… trial session.”

“God, Prompto. Shut up.” Noctis can’t help but laugh, “Thank you. I… appreciate it a lot. And like… it was super hot. Everything I wanted.”

“Anything for you, puddin’!”

He scoffs, shoving Prompto away from him playfully.

“I’m a mess now, thanks to you. Lemme clean up, for astral’s sakes.”

**Author's Note:**

> be sure to [tumblr](http://www.pepsipink.tumblr.com) & [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/sodapopcore)


End file.
